


One simple task

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt made by anon via tumblr: Regina turns Emma's car into a pumpkin





	

“Regina!” The scream echoed vividly against the walls of the mayoral office as Emma crossed the main hall, green eyes piercing the ones of the aforementioned brunette’s secretary who gulped and pretended to be deeply engrossed on her table as Emma breezed her way past her, jaw muscles tight and wild locks floating behind her.

Primly seated at her desk with a stack of papers that were supposed to need to be sorted, Regina merely raised her left brow, a smirk following soon when Emma barreled in the office, hands closed tightly at her side.

“Emma” The mayor said in feigned innocence, her smirk only growing into a full-blown smile when Emma stood in front of her, completely enraged. “I believe we didn’t have an appointment today, did we?”

The question made Emma’s nostrils flare with anger as she took on the relaxed stance of the former queen. Seething with rage, the younger woman pointed an accusatory finger towards the brunette as she came closer to the desk in which Regina was still seated behind. The older woman’s fingers barely touched the table, frozen in a middle stance as her eyes glowed amusedly.

“What has happened with the bug?” Emma finally said, eliciting a feigned confused tilt from the other woman’s head who sighed and snapped her fingers, the door of the office closing behind Emma with a loud thud.

“As charming as ever, I see” She noted as she finally rose, standing as tall as Emma at the other side of the desk. “What, may I ask, are you talking about?”

It was Emma’s turn to tilt her head, confused for a second before she kept talking. “There is a giant pumpkin in the middle of the road Regina, a pumpkin where there used to be my car. Care to explain me why?”

Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest, noticing amused how the younger woman seemed to be out of breath once she finished her sentence. “Emma…”

“Don’t Emma-me! Ruby saw you! If this is about this morning….”

Regina’s face fell, losing all pretense as she came closer to the younger woman, arms falling now from her chest and hands on her hips. A whiff of her perfume reached Emma’s nose and she found herself biting down on her lower lip.

“You _stopped_ Emma, did you really think that I was going to let you get away with it?”

“I was needed on the station” Emma replied although she looked at her feet, knowing far too well she was already doomed.

“They call you because of a cat stuck on a tree.” Regina answered back pushing herself even more on the blonde’s personal space. “So since you seem unable to complete one simple task…”

“… saying eating you out is really that difficult?”

“One simple task” Regina continued seeming not affected at all by Emma’s morose mutter “I think it’s fitting for you to actually receive a proper punishment.”

“So I don’t have a car now?”

Regina’s smirk appeared once again, her fingertips now close enough of Emma’s tank top the blonde could feel the warmth they radiated, burning her below her clothes. “Not until you finish what you started dear.”

And Emma knew she had already lost whatever fight she had wanted to pick it up.


End file.
